The Legend of Korra: Remember?
by maila08
Summary: A few flashbacks about Kan's and Taren's past...Korra and the kids celebrate their birthday together...
1. Chapter 1

Shout out to BG-13!

* * *

Kan was stared at a picture on his desk. It was the one with Hekate, Taren and him a year or so before the man's death. They all had smiles on their faces. Taren was on the man's shoulders while he was by his side. He sat up and reached out for the picture just as the woman walked through the door.

"Kan?" she called.

He looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Remembering your father," he stated absently.

The Nonbender frowned and sat on the desk, taking the picture from her assistant. She looked at the man, letting her mind drift to a simpler time.

_"Do it again!" Hekate hollered at his eight year old daughter._

_"I'm sorry, Dad!" she replied standing up again. "I'm trying!"_

_The man growled lowly. He held out his arms and the girl stiffened as he held power over her. The Nonbender let out a small yelp which caused her father to slam her against the wall. She let tears of defeat stream down her face._

_"Trying is for losers!" he hollered. "And so is crying! Get up and do it again!"_

_Taren got once again, determination on her face as she got into her stance. Come on, she told herself. The man raised his hand once again influencing the child when she suddenly broke free and landed with a small thud on her knee. She smiled at him and he scoffed._

_"Wipe that smile off your face! This is what you're supposed to do on your first try!" the Waterbender yelled._

_The girl gave him a sharp nod. "Yes sir."_

_He smirked. "That's my girl," he said, going to sit behind his desk. "Now get out of here! I have business to attend to," he added. The Nonbender sighed and left the room._

"Dad was something, wasn't he?" Taren commented, her voice distant and monotone.

"Yes he was," Kan answered.

"Do you remember when he adopted you? I mean was he always like that?" she asked.

"Of course I remember," he answered simply.

_"This is going to be your new home," Hekate stated as he and a boy walked into the mansion. The boy looked at him and started to cry. This irritated the man who slapped him across the face. "Men don't cry!"_

_Kan rubbed his cheek and wiped away the tears, his bottom lip still quivering._

_"Better," the Waterbender stated, throwing an arm around him. "I want you to meet my daughter," he added as they went upstairs. He opened the door and allowed the child to enter first._

_The boy made his way to the crib and peaked over the rail to see a toddler playing with a small toy. He smiled, something he hadn't done since his mother died. The girl looked up at him and held out a hand, her emerald eyes meeting his. Kan held out his finger and grinned as the girl wrapped her tiny hand around it._

_"Your job is to be to keep my daughter safe," the man stated. "By any means necessary."_

_The boy nodded. "I will, always, Hekate."_

_The Waterbender smirked. "You better," he replied darkly._

Taren stared at her assistance, noticing the reminiscent look on his face. She smirked, though it lacked its usual grace. "Well?"

Kan couldn't help but smile. "No, he wasn't always like that," he responded.

"What happened?" she asked, curiously.

"I don't know."

_The boy and Taren were a little older now. He was fourteen and she was six. They were outside playing when Hekate made his way to them. He grabbed the boy by the collar and picked him up._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" he hollered._

_"Tell you what?" the boy answered, fear evident in his voice._

_"That you can bend!"_

_Kan winced. He hadn't wanted anyone to find out. He knew what Hekate would do if he knew he was a Bender; especially because he was a Waterbender._

_"I-I don't know," he stuttered. The man growled and dragged him inside._

_"Kan!" the girl cried out. He held out a hand struggling against the man's hold to go to Taren._

_Hekate saw this and slapped him across the face a few times. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" He yelled as he held out his hand. The teen cried out in pain as his limbs twisted in unnatural ways._

"You know what?" Taren said, bringing the Waterbender back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"I miss him," she whispered. He stiffened.

"You do?" he asked curiously.

She nodded, her face once again going blank. "I've held up the family business, expanded it so far, all for him. I just want him to see it," she said.

"You want him to be proud of everything you've done?" Kan asked harshly, knowing that even if the man was still alive, Taren would never have gained his admiration or respect.

She raised a brow at his tone. "I want him to admire what I've become. He created me. He made me who I am now. Wasn't that what he always wanted? A child worthy of him?" she asked bitterly. "He used to say that I was nothing like him. That I was too soft."

"You were soft," the Waterbender whispered. She glared at him.

"I know that!" she spat. "But when he died, something inside me simply clicked. That something set me free and revealed the true me."

"And this is the true you?" he asked. The Nonbender ground her teeth before slapping him across the face. He didn't even flinch before he turned his head back to look at her.

"Yes. Father was right. I'm nothing like him," she whispered, standing up. "I'm much worse."

Kan simply stared at her. She turned around to leave. "Your father would be so proud," he stated, grabbing the picture once again. Taren stopped in her tracks, clenching her fists. "You're not having a good day are you, Taren?" he added.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked, not turning around.

"Yes."

"Then you know that today is never a good day," she replied, as she felt a single tear going down her cheek.

The Waterbender looked at the picture once again before putting it back and standing up. He knew what day it was. It was the day Hekate had died. The day that everything in his life changed; whether it was for better or worse, he didn't know, and probably never would.

* * *

"Who is he?" Korra asked as she and Mako entered a cell.

"A snitch," Lin answered, going towards the man. He was tall, a bit muscular, and his face had sharp features. "Tell them what you know."

The man grumbled.

"Now."

"I work for Taren," he began. "I know where she's hiding and I can lure her to you."

"But your just a third party to her," Mako replied.

The man grinned. "To her yes, but Kan and I go way back. Wherever he goes, she does too. I can lure her where you want."

"Why are you trying to help us?" Korra asked suspiciously.

He shrugged. "You scratch my back, I scratch yours," he replied. "Besides your Chief of Police made me a deal that I just couldn't refuse."

Lin scowled. "Don't remind me."

The couple smiled. They didn't know what kind of deal the Earthbender had made but they were sure she wasn't too happy about it.

"Mako! You're here? I thought you were supposed to be getting the stuff ready for….Oh! Hi Korra!" Bolin greeted. Lin and Mako glared at him.

"Getting what ready?" the Avatar asked confused.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all," the Earthbender replied.

"Might as well tell her," Lin muttered. The Firebender growled.

"Tell me what?" she asked. "What's going on?" she added, a little mad when she didn't get an answer fast enough.

Mako sighed and pulled her close to him. "We wanted to celebrate the twin's birthday and yours together," he explained.

"Karah and Mac's birthday passed already, and so did mine," the Waterbender answered.

He nodded. "They didn't want to celebrate it till you came back."

Korra winced slightly, remembering she had missed so much in the year she'd been gone. She sighed and nodded with a small smile.

"You guys are having a party and I'm not invited?" the man interrupted. Everyone glared at him. He gulped. "Right, I have a mission, huh?"

"Yes, you do. Now you are to lead them to the Pro Bending arena. We'll take it from there," Lin instructed. "And don't try anything funny, or you'll regret it," she warned. He nodded as she took off the shackles.

"I'll be seeing you guys soon," he stated as he left.

* * *

"Kan?" the man called.

"What is it now, Hann?" the Waterbender replied with a sigh.

"I just thought you'd like to know where the Avatar is going to be later today," Han replied.

"Oh really?" a familiar venomous voice asked. "And where would that be?"

"At the Pro Bending arena," he replied as calmly as he could.  
The woman chuckled as she slowly sauntered toward him. He shook with fear. "How stupid do you think I am?" she asked, crossing her arms with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think-"

"Then why did you even bother trying to lie to me? I have people everywhere, my dear Hann," she questioned. He didn't reply. "I can forgive those who leave me, those who try and take advantage of their position. But one thing that I will not tolerate is a traitor."

Hann gulped. "You're out of control Taren," he simply replied.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Kan?"

"Yes?"

"Get rid of him," she commanded, turning away. The Waterbender nodded and walked towards him.

"Don't! Please!" the snitch pleaded. "You and I go way back! Before her!"

Kan stopped remembering how he'd met Hann.

When his mother died, he was left on the streets. Hann was just a boy back then as well, a twelve year old. He had found him crying in the streets and took him under his wing. Hann had always protected him from the other children who bullied him. But he was also partly responsible for how he had turned out. He had introduced him to Hekate, who had been looking for someone like him, and that's how he had been adopted.

"That's ancient history," Kan replied coldly, holding a hand out.

* * *

A/N: hey guys! this is going to be a 2 part new ch cause its freaking long...sorry i took a while but as i said, it's long...oh nd fyi, next ch is going to be more of a fam ch, you know giving korra a break to spend with her kids and husband...i've been working on a short story called Love and Pro Bending, check it out and please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank BG-13!

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" everyone called out. Korra and her kids laughed as Mako lit up the candles on the cake.

"Make a wish," Zuko reminded them. The group of three smiled and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped.

"Alright, who wants cake?" Korra asked.

"Oh! Me! Me!" Bolin said, acting like a child. Mako rolled his eyes and grinned before handing him a piece.

"Here Mom," the twins said in sync as they handed over a package. She smiled at them.

"You guys shouldn't have," she said, unwrapping it to reveal a locket. The Avatar opened it and smiled. On one side there was a picture of her and Mako while on the other of her children. "Thank you," she whispered hugging them.

"Our turn," Mako said giving both his children a box. The twins grinned at took the boxes.

"Sweet!" Karah cried.

"This is great!" Mac added.

Korra smiled as she leaned against her husband, watching her children put on their gift. They'd given each a ring with their element symbol engraved on it, and inside their names. Mako gave his wife a quick kiss on her temple as he grinned at their children's excitement.

"Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad!" the twins cried out in sync as they hugged their parents. The couple chuckled and gave them a quick kiss on the forehead.

The Avatar continued to smile as she saw her children show off their rings to their cousins. Mako placed his head on her shoulder as his arms encircled her waist.

"I have a gift for you too," he whispered, pressing kisses against her neck. She smiled broadly.

"Is it a gift for me, or a gift for you," she teased, raising a brow. He chuckled.

"Both," he answered, giving her a quick kiss. She giggled.

"Avatar Korra," a sentry called. She looked up to see him carrying a box. "Someone asked me to give this to you."

The Waterbender frowned, placed her second serving of cake aside and took the box, setting it on her thighs. She gave a puzzled look to her husband when she felt her pants get a little wet from where the box was. Korra opened the box and felt her blood turn to ice before she screamed. Mako froze.

"Mom, what is it?" the little Firebender asked.

"What's wrong?" her brother asked as well.

Korra quickly covered the box and forced a smile. "Why don't you," she began but stopped when the contents in her stomach threatened to emerge. "Go outside and play for a bit?" she finished.

The children gave her a confused look but did as they were told. As soon as she made sure they were outside, the Avatar threw the box away from her lap and she allowed the vile in her stomach to surface. Everyone gasped as they saw a head roll out of the box and stop at General Iroh's feet. Mako tried to soothe his wife but she just couldn't control herself. She was trembling and emptying out her stomach while trying to wipe the blood off her pants.

Everyone in the room looked on horrified. Asami placed a hand over her mouth before running to the bathroom, Bolin going after her. Senna buried her face against her husband's shoulder.

"Who is that?" Tenzin managed to say.

"He was our snitch," Lin replied after a while.

"Your what?" Zuko asked.

"Our snitch. He was supposed to lure Taren to the Pro Bending arena tonight, but it looks like they got him."

Korra continued to throw up everything she'd eaten. She regretted eating so much cake. Finally once her stomach was empty, Mako cleaned her up before taking off her pants and shirt, leaving her in her muscle shirt and shorts. Iroh glanced in her direction, and her husband growled at him. The General quickly looked away.

The Firebender took off his jacket and wrapped it around the Waterbender before picking her up.

Iroh held out his arm and the Airbender handed him the box. The General gently lifted the head and placed it inside. The Avatar looked away as she felt something in her throat.

"We'll discuss this later," he simply whispered.

Mako nodded and headed to his house with Korra in his arms followed by Katara, Senna and Tonraq.

* * *

"Is she-" the Firebender began.

"Fine," Senna answered with a smile.

"Just an upset stomach," Katara added. "Nothing serious."

"Can I see her?" Tonraq asked.

"Of course dear," his wife responded.

"Come," he said. She nodded and followed him inside.

"How's Korra been?" the elder asked.

Mako sighed heavily. "She doesn't get much sleep. She has nightmares, but they're more like visions."

The Waterbender frowned. "Try to get her to rest. You know where to find me if you need anything," she replied before leaving.

* * *

"Mom, Dad," Korra said, her voice dry.

"How's my little girl?" Tonraq asked, evident worry in his tone as he sat on the bed. The Avatar immediately flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

"I'm scared," she admitted, choking slightly. The Waterbender held her tighter as his wife ran her fingers through their daughter's hair.

"Everything is going to be alright," he reassured as he once did when she was taken away by the White Lotus. Korra held on tighter to her father, seeking the comfort he and her mother always gave her.

"Its ok, Honey," Senna soothed as she embraced her daughter as well. The three Waterbender stood this way for a while until the Avatar pulled away, wiping her tears.

"I'm fine," she reassured. "I just-I just really needed that."

Her father nodded and gave her a kiss on the head while her mother gave her one on her temple.

"We're always here for you," Senna reassured.

"You'll always be our little girl," Tonraq added before leaving the room.

Mako walked in as Korra grabbed a towel from the closet. She made her way through the door, not meeting his gaze. He held her hand.

"Korra, are you ok?" he asked. He knew it was a stupid question, but he also knew she understood what he meant.

She nodded. "I'm going to take a shower."

He sighed but let her go.

* * *

The Avatar turned up the cold shower and went in, clothes still on. She looked at her hands, dry blood still on them from her attempts of trying to clean her pants. They started to shake and she just couldn't take it anymore. The Waterbender sat on the floor her legs against her chest and just let the cold water numb her.

"This can't be happening," she choked, talking to herself. There was no way this woman was playing with her head this way. Bumi was right, she was worse than any evil she had ever faced. The Avatar didn't know how long she'd been in there but assumed it had been a while when she heard a knock on the door.

"Korra?" he called. She tried to reply but couldn't find her voice.

When the Firebender didn't get a reply he opened the door to find her on the floor shaking. He quickly went to her and knelt down, pulling her against his chest as the water continued to pour down on her. She began to sob.

"Hey, it's ok," he soothed, kissing her head.

"No, it's not, Mako!" she replied harshly. "None of this is ok! This…whatever she is, is just toying with me. She can kill me anytime she wants, she could do so right now if she even had the slightest inclination to do so! I don't know what to do."

"Korra," he began, placing his chin on her shoulder. "You're the Avatar, if there is anyone who can bring this woman down, it's you. Think about all the people we've fought. Let's be realistic, half the time we didn't even have a plan."

"But she's always one step ahead of us," she replied.

"As of now," he countered. "The tides will change in our favor, we have to be-"

"Patient," the Waterbender finished for him. He smirked.

"Exactly," he said, standing up. "Now let's get you out of this cold water," he added, turning off the shower. The Avatar sighed as he made a move to pick her up.

"Korra, you're freezing!" he said as she leaned against his chest.

"N-No kid-kidding Cap-Captain Obv-Obvious," she stated, her teeth chattering.

He had to chuckle at that.

Once they got to their room he began to take of his clothes. Korra gave him a confused look as she had expected him to cover her with a blanket or at the very least a towel. She was freezing! She gave him a more bewildered look until he started to strip her of her own clothing.

"Ma-Mako," she managed to say over the chattering. "Th-The Kids."

"At the main house for the night; Tenzin called," he stated as he pulled her body against his, placing a sheet over the both of them.

"Wa-Was this re-really necessary," she said. He laughed, holding her tighter.

"Survival 101," he replied with a smirk. Korra couldn't help but laughing. He chuckled as he kissed her neck, slowly trailing kisses from her jaw line to her collarbone. She giggled and kissed him back tenderly. He smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her bare back as she wrapped hers around his neck.

* * *

Korra was sleeping soundly, her head on Mako's chest. He smiled as he ran his hand up and down her back. The Firebender gave her a kiss on her forehead and she sighed in her sleep before snuggling closer to him. He smirked as he noticed she wasn't having any nightmares, and closed his eyes as well to get some well deserved sleep.

* * *

When Korra woke up she was in Lin's apartment. 'Wait, Lin's apartment?' the Avatar thought trying to cover herself up only to realize she was in her normal Water Tribe clothes. She sighed in relief before looking around. How'd she get here? She heard voices in the kitchen and decided to investigate. She gasped at what she saw.

"What do you want, Kan?" Lin asked through her teeth as the Waterbender held her in mid air.  
He chuckled darkly. "Do I really have to explain myself?" he asked. She growled.

"Did I get too close to your rat hole?" she taunted. He narrowed his eyes before twisting his hand, earning a yelp out of the Earthbender.

"Where is that brat of yours? I'd rather twist her insides than yours and make you watch."

Lin glared at him. "You won't touch my daughter," she replied through her teeth.

"Watch me," he taunted again as he twisted his hand a little more. The Chief ground her teeth together but didn't give him the satisfaction of crying out.

"You're sick," she panted. "How could you behead someone like that?"

Kan paused for a moment before his jaw clenched. "Shut up."

"He bragged about how close you two were," she said with a smirk, knowing she'd struck a nerve. "So much for that."

The Waterbender let out a snarl. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, but I do. He helped you when you were on the streets and how did you repay him? By cutting off his head!"

Kan yelled as he held out both hands towards the Earthbender. Lin couldn't help but cry out in pain as her limbs twisted in different directions. "You. Don't. Understand."

"I do!" she replied, her voice strangled. "You're just too much of a coward to admit that you put that monster before the one who helped you when no one else did!"

He yelled again as he thrashed her around the kitchen. "He betrayed me!"

"No!" Lin replied, trying to catch her breath. "You betrayed him for someone who will dispose of you as soon as you stop being useful!"

"No," he countered. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I will protect Taren. Hann betrayed her, and I had to get rid of him."

The Chief of police let out a laugh. "You keep telling yourself that, don't you?" she mocked. Kan finally had enough. He twisted her body once more before thrashing her around. That's when Korra screamed.


End file.
